The Frozen Heart
by RavenQueen1005
Summary: What would Frozen be like if Elsa were the villain? What would happen then? Clearly nothing good.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I say something crazy?! I don't own Frozen! Can I say something crazier?! Frozen belongs to Disney!**

**A/N**

**I know PLENTY of you are going to hate this, but it is, after all, my first story. Hope you enjoy! **

**WARNING: this story is very suckish. Do NOT read if you like to judge people**

**(After all, I am pretty young, so I'm not very good at writing)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I was fast asleep until my bratty sister Anna came along.

"Elsa! Wake up, wake up!"

_Stupid girl _Ithought, _doesn't she see that I'm sleeping? _"Anna! Go back to sleep!" I groaned. "I CAN'T! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we HAVE to play!" Wait... Wasn't it still like, night time?! Whatever... Anyway, I wasn't having this, I pushed her off my bed. HA! Oh no, she wasn't giving up. She jumped back on me. "Do you wanna build a snowman?!" She asked. _Fine! _I thought _We'll play a little game of mine! It'll be called: Kill my Stupid Bratty Sister!_ I opened one of my eyes. As we ran down the steps Anna giggled. "Shhhh!" I said to Anna. I really didn't want to be heard. Why? Because if we were heard then we wouldn't get to play my game. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna said. I summoned a ball of snow in my hand. "Ready?!"

I asked, using my fake smile. She nodded, smiling.

I let go the ball and it started snowing. "Watch this!" I said, spreading ice over the floor. She giggled again. I thought for a second about giving her her wish before brutally murdering her. We rolled a a big ball of snow for the bottom of the snowman. We continued to make the snowman till it was fully finished. I took the snowman. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I said in a weird voice. Here is where my REAL plan starts. You didn't think that I made a giant pile of snow for no reason, did you? "Catch me!" Anna shouted to me. She jumped up and up and up, as I continued to build up and up and up. And here's where my plan starts. Aaaannndddd cue death. I purposely slipped on the ice. "ANNA!" I shouted, trying to sound concerned. She fell and I purposely hit her in the head with ice. SUCCESS! I aimed right! "MAMA! PAPA!" I didn't want my parents to miss out on her dying! This is going to be fun.

**I don't know why I ended it like that guys... But I am excited for chapter 2 and I haven't even written it yet! I'm SOOO excited to continue this! But trust me, sometimes I just can't find the time. Don't bug me about that, please? Now that that's covered, I think I can stop talking XD**

**And like I said in the beginning of this A/N, I didn't mean for it to end like that. But whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok guys! Sorry I took so long to make chapter two! And also, thank you all for the positive feedback! I saw it and my heart skipped a beat! And for this chapter I just want to say that I kinda sorta forgot what happened in this next part, but I kinda remember. So I'll just say what I THINK happened. Are we clear? Ok, without further delay, CHAPTER TWO!**

Mama and Papa came racing down the halls and down the stairs. They looked heart broken. They saw their precious little girl lying on the floor, freezing cold. Poor parents. Anyway, I believe it's party time! I just killed the one person standing in my way from having a good relationship with my parents. Yay! In my mind, I'm bouncing up and down in glee, but of course, in real life, I had to look concerned for the occasion. Today is gonna be a good day. My parents raced to the library and found a map. Ugh. One of those classic maps. Stupid people. Where are we going, anyway? I'll find out soon. Just as long as Anna doesn't live through it. Oh. Now we're on horses. Ok, that happened. Well, now we shall race through the woods on horses carrying a dying person! Classic. We were racing through the grass and I saw a boy. He looked young. I decided to amaze him and leave an ice trail behind us. He looked mesmerised. Good. We stopped at a rocky area (which made no sense). Papa called out and the rocks started moving. Freaky. The rocks turned into these... Troll things... Wow. I didn't expect that to happen. I'll call them rock trolls. Haha. They rolled. They're rock &amp; roll trolls! Wow. You're so funny, me. The troll things were blabbering on and on about how they could save Anna. I sure hope that they can't. Then all my work would be for nothing! Well, right now, all we can do is hope. Oh no. She's alive. And oh no times two, she won't remember my powers. That gives me less of an advantage in killing her. We'll see how this plays out.

**A/N**

**Well, you wanted chapter two, I gave you chapter two! So, I have school for like, 10 more days then it's summer break. So I'll be able to upload more then, ok? I honestly didn't know how to end this chapter, but other than that, I think I did pretty well! Until next chapter!**

**-Raven **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys! It's 12:08 AM right now, so don't expect the best chapter you've ever read. Without further delay, CHAPTER THREE!**

Oh how sad. I'm heart broken. My parents are overjoyed. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND! But NOOOOO! She has to live! I have the best luck ever. Well, I'll find a different way to kill her. That shouldn't be TOO hard. Hopefully now I can move out. The rock trolls did say something about how I can never say anything about my powers, and when we got backroad the castle, Papa told me to 'Conceal Don't Feel', so maybe I should get my own room. OOH! I know! I'll lock her door and freeze her room while she's sleeping! That way she'll die peacefully in dream land. That's as nice as I can get. I'll work on how I kill her later. Right now, it's time to listen to boring lectures from Papa. Ugh.

[1 hour time skip]

All I've learned by the end of the giant conversation was to always wear gloves and to 'Conceal, Don't Feel', whatever that means. Am I going to have to sit through more talking later? Whatever.

[Time skip]

Wait. Why is there a voice? A singing voice. Sounds like Anna. So, Anna is singing to me through a door?

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" _No_ I thought, _shut up._

"Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore."

_That's for a reason, you dolt. And it's only been a couple of hours._  
"Come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

_Yeah, I did. Stick with the program._  
"We used to best buddies! And now we're not."

_UGH. How many times do I have to explain it? We're not 'best buddies' because you're utterly stupid and obnoxious._  
"I wish you would tell me why!"

_I did._  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

_No._  
"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" She said desperately.

_That's nice to hear. I honestly don't want it to be anything._

"GO AWAY ANNA!" I yell.

"Ok, bye." She said sadly.

I listen for anything else. Silence. Finally. Now I can relax.

**A/N**

**Do you like what I did? Chapter four will be coming out soon. But as for me, I'm gonna hit the hay. 12:38 AM is a good stopping place. Peace out!**

**-Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm going to continue through the years with this one, and I'll have to go up to her coronation.**

**So without further delay, **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As the days continued, Anna sang, and I sat in my room and listened. It was pretty pathetic, the fact that Anna would come to my locked door every day and beg me to come out. Mostly every time I would think about coming out, making her extremely happy, then strangle her to death. What a happy thought. Sometimes her singing would drive me to insanity. Those days were crazy. But then it happened. The thing that would give me a chance to make people _afraid_ of me. Coronation Day. Why am _I_ scared? _They_ should be scared. Wanna know how I remembered coronation day? Anna. Here's what she said:

"Soooo... In a couple of days it'll be Coronation Day! Are you excited? I'm excited. I'll see you! This time it won't be just a glimpse of you through the door!" _Stalker. _"I mean, the maids told me. I honestly didn't remember. I didn't think I'd ever get to really see you again! Until they told me, of course." Wow. _I'm surprised anybody remembers Coronation Day anymore. _"I've been waiting to tell you. All I have to say is, good luck!" _All you have to say?! You said exactly 71 words!_ Yeah, I count sometimes. It's really all I have to do here. Sure, sometimes I'll throw wrappers out the window, pour drinks out onto the pedestrians heads, and be straight up rude. I love doing that. So much FUN! Well, better prepare for Coronation Day! Surely that'll be the day I get to kill Anna.

**A/N**

**Yeah, I think I'll get to Coronation Day in the next chapter. I'm just gonna relax and sit down now. By the way, on the last chapter I put 12:08 PM and 12:38 PM. I meant to put AM at both of them. I felt so tired afterwords. Anyway, until next chapter!**

**Peace out!**

**-Raven**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S CORONATION DAY! Well, my friend helped me with one or two lines of the story. She wanted me to give her credit, so there you go. People were complaining about how last chapter was short. Don't do that. That's all I ask. It gets really annoying. That cover was just something to get out because it was something that kinda mattered to all of this. SUCH A LONG A/N! Without further delay, CHAPTER FIVE.**

[4 day time skip]

Well, it's Coronation Day! I feel weird now. Ugh. So, gotta walk now. Getting up, unlocking the door, looking out the door, closing it, locking it, getting dressed. So much to do, so little time. Sigh. I put my hair up in a bun and got dressed. I'm wearing some blue dress and my significant blue gloves. Oh I look so innocent. Wonderful. Now, how will I kill Anna... What to do, what to do. Another sigh. Hmm... I hear singing. But of course, that's just Anna being desperate again. No. It can't be. There was no knocking, and nothing about snowmen. And she sounds... Happy... Definitely not a good tone on her. I like desperate much, much better.

[slight time skip]

I was in the Coronation room place. They keep TALKING! Blah blah blah blah blah. Just make me queen already. Ooh I'm excited-nervous. What a fun feeling. Now I need to hold things. Just like my father did. Okay. Soooo... Now there is a ball to get to. We all evacuate the room and head to the ball room. Today will be a chance to get revenge.

**A/N**

**This is incredibly short. I know. I'm sorry. Pretty much all of my chapters will be short. (scrambles to find sunglasses)(finds sunglasses) (clumsily puts on sunglasses) (crosses arms)**

**deal with it.**

**Until Next Chapter!**

**-Raven**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I walk into the room and the servant Kai announced my arrival. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai said to everyone in the room. I took my place and Anna came rushing into the room. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna waved awkwardly. _Ah, I see. As awkward and as stupid as always_ I thought. Anna stood a couple of feet away from where she was supposed to be and Kai quickly directed her to the right spot. "Here? Are you sure?" Anna asked Kai. Kai nodded. _Oh, so stupid_ I thought. Anna stood there and I glanced at her. I think I'm ready to break the ice between Anna and I. Pun intended. "Hi." I simply said. She looked at me, shocked. Don't act so surprised, Anna. "Hi me?" I nod. "Oh! Um... Hi." She says, still looking at me like I had thrown her a surprise party. I would never do that. She wouldn't deserve that. "You look beautiful." I said, staring straight ahead. "Thank you! You look beautifuller. Wait. Not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." She said, trying to correct herself. Clearly THAT didn't work. "Thank you." I replied. "What is that amazing smell!?" I asked. We both inhaled. "CHOCOLATE!" We said at the same time. We giggled. Oh how I hated this. I guess I'm just a good actor. Suddenly Kai and this very short man with a weird suit on walked in. "Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown." Kai announced. The Duke instantly looked at me and corrected Kai. "Weselton! The Duke of Weselton." He said, then he did a weird face, and bowed. His toupee flipped over and Anna giggled. I tried to hold back a laugh. For real, this time. It's hilarious when people mess up.

[few hours later]

Anna walked in the room with the man that I saw earlier. They announced an engagement and asked for my blessing. Oh, Anna, you're just making this even easier for me. I saw something in the man's eyes that told me he was trouble. Perfect. Now, how should I do this. Hmm... Ah, yes. I refused to give Anna my blessing. Things were about to go down.

**(Short A/N:**

**I don't remember what happened exactly so I can't really put the argument in. Hopefully all of you know what happened.)**

She stole my glove. Nobody steals my glove. "Enough Anna." I said through gritted teeth. With further argument, my powers decided to rise. "I said ENOUGH!" I shouted and ice spikes shot up from the floor around me. Everybody gasped. A slight smile crossed my face. But as soon as it appeared, it left. Fear. It's a wonderful look on their faces. I acted panicked and ran out the door. I ran into the fountain and froze it. I also ended up almost freezing the Duke of Weasletown. But sadly, all fun times must come to an end. I fled the area. I went down the path and ran into the fiord. Oh. If only I could walk on water. Oh wait! I can! Haha. I placed my foot on the water just to make sure. An Ice patch shot out from my foot. Perfect. I ran across the fiord in a hurry. Now we have to wait until Anna falls right into my trap.

**A/N**

**I'M NOT DEAD! It took me a really long time to make this chapter. My inspiration for this story is running out. I need ideas for this. I can never find the time to update this and school is starting back up soon T-T. Not excited for that. I'll try to get off my lazy butt once in a while and write but who knows. Anyway, until next chapter!**

**-Raven **


End file.
